Happy Snowfall
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Cada región tiene diferentes costumbres, diferentes maneras de celebrar la navidad, lo único similar era que la alegría jamás desaparecía de sus rostros.
1. Kanto

**...**

**Happy Snowfall**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Kanto**

* * *

Yellow tenía sus frazadas cubriéndola hasta la nariz, sus ojos estaban algo somnolientos y con grandes bolsas debajo de ellos. Dio un gran y fuerte estornudo que asusto a su pikachu, Chuchu.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien — le dijo con una sonrisa

Días atrás, en el Centro Pokemon le había pedido su ayuda por una emergencia, debido a las constantes nevadas que se produjeron en la región de Kanto, varios pokemon habían caído enfermos y ella no fue la excepción. El utilizar de más sus poderes, la habían debilitado demasiado, cayendo enferma ella también.

Chuchu veía a su dueña preocupada, se subió a su cama y se echo a sus pies.

—Si te acercas mucho a mi, puede que quedes enferma…

Pero ni su advertencia alejo a su amiga, agradeció el tener a una buena compañera. Con esos pensamientos cayo rendida a sus sueños

—w—

Un delicioso aroma la despertó, su pokemon ya no estaba a su lado y en su momento pensó que su tío había regresado, pero recordó que le había dicho que regresaría un par de días después de Navidad. Pensó que podría ser un ladrón pero dudaba que se quedara a comer. Saco una chompa de su armario, se la coloco sobre sus hombros y bajo al primer piso Fue una gran sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba en su cocina con un delantal.

—Green — lo llamo

El se sorprendió al verla y también estaba algo nervioso al notar que lo veía con el delantal puesto.

—Era esto o que Blue quemara la casa

Yellow se rio, escucho movimiento en su sala y cuando estuvo a punto de dirigirse al lugar, Blue salto sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Yellow! — Grito — ¿Ya estas mejor?

Ella solo se limito a asentir.

— ¿Cómo entraron a mi casa? — pregunto

Blue sonrió algo nerviosa.

—Bueno… digamos que use una de mis antiguas mañas

Antes de que pudiera regañarla, Red entro por la puerta de su casa.

—Rayos, hace demasiado frio ahí afuera — se quejo — ¡Oh, Yellow! ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Mooo, tampoco es que tuviera una enfermedad letal, solo era un resfriado

—Igual nos dejaste preocupados, no es común que te enfermes

Yellow hizo un puchero.

—Y bien… — interrumpió Blue — ¿No le dirás la buena noticia?

— ¿Noticia? —hablo Yellow

Red sonrió de oreja a oreja y revolvió sus rubios cabellos.

—Pasaremos la navidad todos juntos

— ¡¿Eh?!

—Oh vamos, no reacciones así — le dijo Blue — nos divertiremos

—Pero… sus familias…

—No te preocupes por eso — le interrumpió Red

—Total tú también eres parte de nuestra familia — término de decir Green

Él miro a todos sus amigos y sonrió, luego, aun con los labios curvados en una sonrisa, agacho su cabeza.

— ¡¿Estas llorando?! — se alarmo Blue

—No… es solo que… — Yellow comenzó a frotarse sus ojos — se me metió algo a los ojos…

Todos los presentes, se rieron por el comentario hecho por la menor. El timbre del horno les aviso que ya estaba listo el pavo que el castaño había preparado. Todos entusiasmados fueron al comedor donde disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena en grupo.

En ningún momento, las sonrisas desaparecieron de su rostro.

—w—

—En serio, lo siento

Blue le mostro un puchero a su amiga.

—Ya te dije que no hay problema…

—Pero… son un poco más de las 3 de la mañana… sabes que a esta hora…

— ¡Ah! Lalala no te escucho — grito Blue tapándose los oídos

—No te preocupes por ella — le dijo Green poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia — Yo la llevare a casa

A Blue pareció disgustarle esa idea.

—No necesito niñera

—Está bien, entonces regrésate sola a casa — le dijo Green

Pero la sola idea de andar sola a mitad de la madrugada le disgustaba peor.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras, pero… puedo contagiarte…

— ¡Que no te preocupes! — Le renegó — Vamos Green, que entre más tarde, menos tiempo para descansar

Green la siguió en silencio, mientras que Yellow se despedía con la mano. Al perderlos de vista, suspiro y entro a su casa. Ni bien cerró la puerta, Red salió del comedor con unos platos en sus manos.

— ¿Ya se fueron? — pregunto

—Si… en serio… creo que debí hacer algo…

Red le sonrió y dejo los platos en la cocina, para luego ir hacia la rubia y darle un fuerte abrazo.

—Te preocupas por cosas que no son triviales ahora…

Yellow respondió al abrazo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del chico.

—Porque no les dices… sobre nosotros…

Nuevamente ese tema.

—No es que no les quiera decir… es solo que… me apena en como reaccionen… conociendo a Blue de seguro avisara a la prensa sobre nuestra relación y apareceremos en primera plana al día siguiente… créeme… por mi lo gritaría a los siete vientos… gritar… que eres solo mío…

Red abrazo a Yellow con más fuerza.

—Lo siento, es solo que… tengo miedo de que algo te aleje de mí…

—Yo jamás me alejare de ti

El chico se alejo un poco de la chica y busco con desesperación sus labios, pero la rubia huía de él.

—No creo que sea conveniente… puedes enfermarte…

Red hizo un puchero, por lo que agarro con su mano el mentón de Yellow, lo que evitaba que se moviera.

—Como si me importara eso

La beso de una manera demasiado salvaje, había separado sus labios e introducido su lengua para explorar mas la boca de la chica. Yellow fue quien corto el beso, sus pulmones le exigían aire con urgencia.

Las mejillas de Yellow ardían con fuerza y Red sonrió victorioso por eso. Beso su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón y por ultimo su cuello. La menor se estremecía por los mimos que le hacía.

—No…

—Shhh… déjame abrir mi regalo de Navidad

—w—

Blue caminaba a cierta distancia de Green, él la guiaba y ella lo miraba con un puchero en los labios. Hace un par de días, le había mandado cierta indirecta a Green.

_— ¿Por qué no te vas?_

_—Pareciera que no quisieras estar aquí conmigo_

_—Normalmente sales con alguno de tus novios_

_—Hmm Escucho algo de celos… — dijo en tono pícaro_

_—…—_

_Blue hizo un puchero._

_—He sentado cabeza, me están gustando los chicos más maduros_

_Pero de ahí no hubo respuesta alguna de parte de él_

Blue estornudo y se abrazo a sí misma, la temperatura en la madrugada era muy fría y ella solo estaba abrigada con una chompa.

—Tonta…

A punto de renegar, sintió como una suave tela cubría su cuello, era la bufanda de Green. Él, como juego, cogió la nariz de la chica y la jalo un poco, logrando un quejido de parte de ella.

—Deberías abrigarte más

Green se quito uno de sus guantes y se lo puso en la mano de Blue, luego con la mano que estaba sin guante la coloco en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Mientras más nos demoremos, mas frio tendrás… avancemos rápido

Las mejillas de Blue estaban algo sonrojadas, pero no se notaba mucho gracias a la bufanda.

—Realmente nunca te entenderé…

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del chico.

—No creo que seas un gran idiota como para no comprender mi indirecta el del otro día… y ahora me haces esto… no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza… — decía algo desanimada — Si para los hombres, las mujeres son un misterio, para nosotras son aun más

Green escuchaba sus palabras con atención. Luego se froto la nuca y golpeo con suavidad la frente de Blue.

—Puede que no sea el chico más expresivo del mundo, así como tú no eres la chica mas callada del lugar — le dijo — pero ten por seguro que si te veo salir con un chico que no sea yo… te caerá un chorro de agua de Golduck…

Ni bien termino de hablar, Green comenzó a caminar, jalando a la castaña.

— ¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que…

— ¡Cállate y camina! — le interrumpió

Blue juro que había un suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Green. Sonrió y camino a su paso.

* * *

**Fecha: 19 de noviembre de 2012**

_Como ave del feniz... ¡Naomi-chian resucita de las cenizas!_

_Jejeje lo siento no he tomado mis pastillas para mi locura y bien aqui vengo con mi fic navideño x3, tendra todas mis pairing favoritas y cada capitulo estara dedicado a una region. En un par de horas les traere la continuacion de First Kiss, First Lover, solo ando corrigiendo uno y que otro detalle. Espero les haya gustado, ni bien termine Johto veran el siguiente capi._

_Cuidense_

_**Naomi-chian**_


	2. Johto

**...**

**Happy Snowfall**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Johto**

* * *

—Hoy también es cumpleaños de Silver — anuncio el profesor Elm

Gold que comía una manzana, dejo caer la fruta y Crys se quedo viendo al mayor.

—Esta de broma, ¿No?

—No bromeo… es mas no me salen muy bien las bromas

Gold trago un poco de saliva y recogió la manzana.

—Digo llevamos conociendo a Silver por varios años y aun así… el no nos dice nada de su cumpleaños…

—Ahora que lo dices… — interrumpió Crys — normalmente Silver desaparece en fechas de Navidad…

—Tal vez no le guste mucho, celebrar su cumpleaños junto con la navidad — dijo Elm

—No jodas… lo que daría por haber nacido un 24 de diciembre, tendría doble regalo, doble mesada… oh dios seria genial… eso solo le da más la imagen de Grinch a Silver

—Gold déjate de tonterías… el debe tener sus razones… recuerda que desde el asunto con Mascara de Hielo, Silver tal vez ha pasado la navidad y cumpleaños solo…

— ¿Solo dices? De seguro lo celebro con Blue-sempai… yo también quisiera celebrarlo con ella… — dijo con un tono lujurioso

Debido a eso, Crys le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

—Pervertido — dijo — Sería bueno que como sus amigos fuéramos a buscarlo…

—Buena suerte con eso… me avisas por el pokegear si lo encontraste…

Crys estuvo a punto de darle otro golpe, pero el profesor Elm la tenia bien sujeta.

— ¡Ah, ya se! Gold, necesitare tu ayuda

—w—

Crys volaba sobre su Tupeon y Gold sobre su Togetaro, la chica miraba con atención el pokedex en su mano. Su estrategia para encontrar a su pelirojo amigo era usar las pokedex como radares, mientras más cerca estén de su amigo, más ruidoso será el artefacto.

Sin embargo, aun teniendo ese pequeño chance de encontrar a su amigo, la búsqueda con la nevada que caía en Johto les dificultaba.

—Crys hace frio… regresemos... podemos desearle un feliz cumpleaños y navidad luego…

— ¡No! — Grito — Tu… no sabes… lo que se siente pasar la navidad solo… y mucho menos en su cumpleaños…

Gold la miro y se rasco la cabeza.

—No hemos visto en Monte Corona…

— ¿En Kanto?

—Quien sabe, puede que el chico quisiera tener una mejor vista de los fuegos artificiales…

Ambos ordenaron a sus pokemon a cambiar su rumbo hacia el monte corona.

—w—

Solo faltaban una hora para que Navidad llegara, Silver miraba desde una colina con su Feraligatr al lado. Había recibido una llamada temprano de parte de su amiga y hermana, Blue, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y Feliz Navidad. También le había comentado que pasaría las fiestas con Yellow. Al menos sabia que ella se estaba divirtiendo.

Un sonido puso en guardia a su pokemon, el lo tranquilizo sacando su pokedex y enseñándole el causante de la bulla. El miro y noto que el ruido era algo tenue, sus demás compañeros se acercaban. ¿Debería esconderse? No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Tal vez solo pasaban por ahí.

— ¡Silver!

— ¡Finalmente te encontramos!

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, estaban demasiados cansados, a pesar que sus pokemon hicieron todo el trabajo, sus cuerpo estaban algo fríos por la nevada que tuvieron que atravesar.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

Crys levanto la mano en señal que esperara un momento, necesitaba recobrar un poco el aliento.

—Feliz cumpleaños — dijo

—Feliz cumpleaños — repitió Gold

Eso sorprendió un poco al chico.

—Ah… gracias…

Crys sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba demasiado feliz. Aunque luego vino un pequeño estornudo.

—Es hora de abrigarnos

Gold saco a Explotaro y coloco a Crys cerca de su pokemon.

—Estuvo como desesperada buscándote — le dijo a Silver, sorprendiendo a este — Y creo saber la razón… — miro a Crys — tu… pasaste la navidad o/y tu cumpleaños sola alguna vez

—Gold, no debes meter…

—Es cierto — le interrumpió Crys — hace tiempo mi madre se fue de fiesta en un día de mi cumpleaños… se lo olvido… y un día de Navidad me dejo a cargo de la vecina, por cierto no me compro regalo… no es que me afecte, se como es mi madre, pero era un sentimiento algo amargo el no pasarla con ella… con mi familia… pero saben… después de todas las aventuras que hemos tenido, mi familia se ha ampliado y aunque lo nieguen ustedes son parte de ella…

Ambos entrenadores sonrieron.

— ¡Muy bien es hora de calentarnos! — dijo Gold

—Oye estará bien, que usemos a tu pokemon como fogata — dijo Silver

—Si no te preocupes — le dijo — ¿No es así Explotaro?

El pokemon de fuego miro a su entrenador, para luego atacarle con un lanzallamas. Explotaro se burlo de su entrenador y Silver, Crys y Feraligatr lo siguieron.

—w—

El pelirojo había decidido ir a saludar a la familia de Blue, si tenía un poco de suerte tal vez se encontraría con ella. Mientras que Crys y Gold regresaban a sus hogares, habían decidido que irían caminando, no querían que sus pokemon se esforzaran más, suficiente habían tenido con la búsqueda de su amigo.

La chica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y Gold la miraba con detenimiento.

—Oye… ¿Qué paso con la otra ropa?

Crys lo miro confundida, luego miro su atuendo, se trataba el que usaba hace un par de años.

—Prefiero este — le dijo

—Uhmm… yo prefiero el otro — le dijo —con el otro estabas más apretada y se mostraban mas tus…

No pudo continuar, ya que Crys le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, ella estaba algo sonrojada, odiaba cuando su compañero le hacia esa clase de comentarios.

—Auch — se quejo

—Te lo mereces por pervertido

Gold se froto la nariz, luego miro a su amiga y suspiro.

—Era una broma, te queda mejor la que llevas puesta… ya que así eres tú, una chica súper seria

Crys lo miro de reojo y Gold noto su sonrojo, por lo que no pudo mostrarle una enorme sonrisa, ella se sonrojo aun más y le dio la espalda.

—Idiota…

* * *

**Fecha: 23 de diciembre de 2012**

_Los que leyeron este capitulo, tengo el agrado de decirles que son... sobrevivientes a la catastrofe del fin del mundo..._

_xDD_

_Las tonterias que se inventa la gente, realmente veo que ya no tienen nada que hacer si se estan inventando tremendas estupideces. En fin, se que es algo cortito, pero tenia que pensar tambien en una combinacion del cumple de my sweet Silver y Navidad. No me gusto mucho el pequeño CrysxGold que me salio... ¡pero no me salia nada de ellos!_

_El siguiente capitulo veremos a nuestros protagonistas de Hoenn, cuidense mucho!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

_**ZomiBunny: **Me alegro que te gustara :D, espero no volver a irme, extrañe mucho escribir historias de pokespe, si te soy sincera, me diverti mucho escribiendo la parte de GreenxBlue. Muchas gracias por tu review! Cuidate mucho_

_**Red'n'Yellow:** Gracias por leerlo! Jejeje en "Dulce Navidad Vengativa" puse dulzura en la parte de RedxYellow y lo hot en GreenxBlue, este año quise hacerlo al reves y me gusto bastante como me quedo :D, te dije que de vez en cuando se me sale mi lado pervert sin que quiera xD Gracias por tu review, estoy esperando ansiosa por tu fic navideño :D_

_**DjPuMa13g:** Que bueno que te gustara la parte GreenxBlue, me siento muy orgullosa de esa pequeña parte, me diverti demasiado escribiendola. Como dije, a veces se me sale mi lado pervert, aunque luego me siento culpable si se trato de Red y Yellow xD. Gracias por tu review, cuidate!_


	3. Hoenn

**...**

**Happy Snowfall**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 3: **

**Hoenn**

* * *

Su hogar estaba en Johto, su maestra y niños con quienes creció estaban allá, lejos de su alcance y todo por una inoportuna nevada, que azoto a la región. Pasaría navidad y probablemente año nuevo en esa región, solo y lo más seguro en el aeropuerto a la espera de su avión, al menos eso pensó.

Sus piernas se habían movido por si solas hacia la salida del aeropuerto, camino unos metros y miro al cielo, sintiendo los copos de nieve golpear contra su cara. Siempre había pensando que para cualquier problema, el solo podía contar con sí mismo, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, claro solamente el de sus pokemon, peor en el frente de batalla se dio cuenta que aunque él no lo quisiera, el estaría con muchas personas a su lado. Pero porque en se sentía tan solo.

— ¡Ahí esta!

Dos voces familiares para él llegaron a sus oídos, el giro su pequeño cuerpo y dos personas venían corriendo hacia donde estaba. Dos manos de diferentes personas se pusieron en sus hombros, el veía a aquellas dos personas con la boca abierto.

—Si no hubiese sido por uno de los empleados de papá… de seguro estarías congelado

— ¡No debes salir sin abrigarte bien! — Le grito, mientras le ponía una bufanda de color verde claro alrededor del cuello — ¡Listo! Deberías cuidar mejor de tu salud

—Ruby… Sapphire… ¿Por qué…?

Ambos jalaron las mejillas del menor.

— ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Somos tus amigos! — le grito la castaña

—Debiste avisarnos que tu vuelo se había cancelado, pudimos haber pasado a recogerte y pasar las fiestas juntos, que falta de confianza…

Los ojos de Emerald se humedecieron, pero él para evitar que sus amigos lo vieran en ese estado, el froto sus ojos con su brazo.

—Creo que entro algo en mis ojos

Ambos chicos se rieron.

— ¡Vamos! — Exclamo — Papá nos trajo en su jeep, de seguro se está muriendo de frio con esta congelada

Ruby y Sapphire extendieron sus manos hacia su pequeño amigo y el las acepto con mucho gusto. En cualquier región que este, el sabía que podía contar con alguien.

—w—

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que él se había declarado a Sapphire, poniendo la tonta excusa de que se dio un golpe y olvido todas sus memorias, fue la primera cosa que paso por su mente y dijo, pensando que así su amiga se olvidaría, pero eso solo empeoro la situación.

Después de pensar y casi golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, decidió que era el momento para volver a decir lo que sentía y esta vez no habría amnesia.

En la casa de la castaña había una reunión por las fiestas, solo los vecinos estaban presentes, entre ellos la familia del coordinador y claro Emerald, que jugaba con Wally.

Sapphire estaba fuera de la cabaña haciendo un muñeco de nieve, tenía la intención de sorprender a Emerald a la mañana siguiente, tal vez luego le haría un Iglú.

—Sapphire…

Ella giro su rostro y vio a su amigo con la cara roja.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Ah… bueno… yo… — ¿Por qué tartamudeaba? Aquella vez se lo había dicho como si, siempre se lo dijera, oh cierto, en ese momento no sabía si iba a vivir — ¡Tú me gustas mucho!

Ella se sonrojo y agacho su cabeza.

—No debí mentirte y decirte que tuve amnesia, es solo que… me dio mucha pena el habértelo dicho, que no sabía cómo reaccionar…

—Yo tampoco sabía cómo decírtelo… — hablo Sapphire — Tengo amnesia… por columpiarme entre los árboles, resbale y me di un golpe en la cabeza, recuerdo que somos amigos, muy bueno he de decir, también recuerdo a Emerald y a los demás Dex Holders, pero de los sentimientos que me dices ahora… no los recuerdo…

Ruby se quedo estático en su lugar, no sabía qué hacer o decir, solo se mantenía en su lugar. La castaña se acerco y coloco su mano sobre su mejilla.

—Ves lo que sentí cuando me dijiste que tenias amnesia… — le dijo, luego le dio un suave beso sobre los labios — Yo te quiero mucho y por favor no mas juegos de amnesias

El chico abrazo a Sapphire y ella solo le correspondió.

—Lo siento

—Yo también

Sapphire tomo la mano de Ruby y entraron al hogar de la chica, muchos se sorprendieron el verlos tomados de la mano, pero nadie quiso decir algo, temían que por una pequeña palabra, esa linda visión acabara, ya podrían preguntarles después lo sucedido. Ahora lo importante era festejar.

* * *

**Fecha: 14 de enero de 2013**

_I'm come back, my sweeties hearts!... Oh shit... creo que muchos me van a querer matar xD, debi avisar mi desaparicion... pero... mis vacaciones me lo impidieron xD, cada dia de esta semana les traere un capi de Happy Snowfall, pensaba terminarlo antes de que acabara el año... pero me gano el tiempo -.-U_

_Ya muchos se deben haber enterrado la novedad de la 6ta generacion(Ya de por si digo que mi poke sera el de fuego), fui una de 15000 mil personas que vieron el anuncio en vivo, si me levante a las 6 de la mañana y lo vi, bueno creo que la gran mayoria se debio haber sentido algo trolleada, cuando iban mencionando uno a uno los juegos, creo que uno se emociono porque le pusieron mucho enfasi a la tercera generacion y luego nos mandan que ya estamos en la 6ta generacion y para desilusion de muchos para la 3ds, si esa consola que supera los 1500 soles(moneda peruana)... En fin, ahora que los sprites han cambiado con totalidad, dudo mucho que veamos un remake de la tercera generacion en estos años, esta evolucion que han hecho ha cambiado con totalidad la saga con la que muchos crecimos y para no arriesgarse a fregar un exito, como dijeron en el video, dudo que saquen el remake hasta ver como les va con esta nueva generacion y nueva forma de juego._

_Ahora con el tema de la 6ta generacion, como dije aqui en Perú, en tiendas de importancia, la 3ds alcanza un poco mas de los 350 dolares, pero a mis lectores de mi patria, pueden encontrarla a 200 dolares en mercado libre y yo les aseguro que es de confianza, ¿Como lo se?, porque desde julio del año pasado, cuento con mi 3ds, todo gracias a mi amado juego de Kingdom Hearts 3D, lo malo, no se si comprarmelo o no, la gran mayoria sabe que a latinoamerica no llegan las versiones en español y aunque el juego va a salir en forma mundial, no se si estara en español o en ingles, no tengo problema en eso (tengo Soul Silver y Black en ingles) pero me gustaria disfrutarla en español. Hace un par de semanas me timaron, me dijeron que habian creado una R4 con la que ya se podia jugar los juegos en 3D, para mi mala suerte, solo funcionan los de DS, en fin, tengo mi memoria y puedo jugar en mi 3ds, otros juegos que no sean KH y Sonic._

_Volviendo al tema del idioma, asi como evoluciono Pokemon, Nintendo deberia hacerlo, entregando versiones Españolas a latinoamericanas o al menos que el juego se adapte al idioma de la consola, asi como me fue el caso de Sonic, lo compre en EEUU y cuando lo jugue, estaba en español, ojo ESPAÑOL, no castellano._

_En fin, si compro el juego tendra que salir de mi bolsillo, asi que mejor voy ahorrando, ya que me volvi pobre desde q me compre mi 3ds + KH + Sonic._

_Dentro de un par de horas, actualizare un fic que hace tiempo no actualizo, asi que atentos mis lectores! Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

_**ZomiBunny:** Asi son estos protas, tan ellos y tan guays, celebrar la navidad con amigos seria genial... algun dia lo hare x3, Gracias por tu review, cuidate!_

_**DjPuMa13g:** Si Gold dejara de hacer comentarios perverts, ese si seria el verdadero fin del mundo xD Espero hayas pasado una dulce navidad y un buen año nuevo, cuidate mucho!_

_**Red'n'Yellow:** Si mi cumpleaños fuese en Navidad, aprovecharia de pedir doble regalo... aunque como bien dices Gold seria el tipico chico que te diria eso :P akdah Ya te mencione porque no la he leido aun... no tengo sueño, asi que la leere por mi celular, para que mi madre no se de cuenta xD, dame un par de horas y ya veras mi review bien bonito en tu fic :D Gracias por leer y tu review, cuidate!_

_**Natsuki Evans:** Espero que tambien te guste el RubyxSapphire, es otro de mis dulces favoritos x3, gracias por leer y cuidate mucho!_


	4. Sinnoh

**...**

**Happy Snowfall**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Sinnoh**

**...**

* * *

La gran mansion Berlitz disfrutaba de mucha compañia aquella noche, Platinum miraba algo fastidiada por toda la gente de su alrededor. Ella habia sido especifica cuando ordeno que se organizara aquella reunion por Navidad, solo a sus **amigos mas cercanos**, no toda a la aristocracia. Miro malhumorada a su mayordomo, el solo le devolvio la mirada algo nervioso, sabia que habia cometido un error. El largo y elegante vestido rosa que llevaba le fastidiaba a horrores, desde que gano en la batalla de la frontera, penso que tal vez esa vida de ricos se alejaria un poco de ella, pero hasta ella sabia que esa vida jamas se alejaria de ella.

—¡Platinum!

Escucho que la llamaban, ella giro un poco y vio a Dia, su compañero de viajes, llevandose toda la comida a la boca.

—Veo que no tienes ningun problema con toda la gente

El chico rio.

—No podiamos perdernos la fiesta de navidad de nuestra amiga Platinum

Ella le sonrio, aquella fiesta de navidad habia sido planeada para solo ellos, Dia y Pearl, el profesor y su padre. Pero debido a un error, todo se habia echado a perder, lo bueno es que para no pasar como maleducados, les dieron ropas mas adecuadas. Dia llevaba un terno negro con una corbata azul.

—¿Y Pearl?

Dia tomo un poco de agua y miro a su amiga.

—Dijo que no podia estar con tanta gente, sabes lo antisocial que es

Esta vez fue ella quien rio por el comentario.

—De seguro esta afuera — le dijo — ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

—No te preocupes, disfruta la comida. Yo ire a buscarlo, un poco de aire fresco no me vendria mal.

El chico asintio y siguio comiendo. Platinum camino hacia la puerta de un lado y salio con la misma. Afuera no habia tanto ruido como penso, estaba todo más tranquilo. Vio que en uno del estanque de su patio estaba su amigo, con una sonrisa se acerco a su amigo, coloco sus manos en sus hombros y dio un pequeño brinco.

—¡Wuah! ¡Señorita!

Frunci el seño, desde hace un buen tiempo le habia dado libertad tanto a Dia como Pearl de llamarme por mi nombre, para Dia fue simple, pero para Pearl era algo más dificil.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ese no es mi nombre... llevamos tiempo conociendonos, es hora que me llames por mi nombre...

Pearl miro hacia otro lado. Fue cuando noto que el llevaba un terno blanco con una corbata roja, se veia muy guapo.

—No... prefiero llamarte señorita a que tu nombre...

Platinum tomo con sus manos el rostro de Pearl, lo giro para que la mirara a los ojos y comenzo a estirar sus mejillas.

—Di mi nombre... — pero el chico se rehusaba — Pla - ti - num

El chico cerro sus ojos por el dolor, no se rendiria ante ella.

—Si lo dices, dejare de estirar tu mejillas...

Pearl la miro, pero volvio a cerrar los ojos, comenzo a mover sus labios, pero su voz no salia.

—Pla...¡Detente de una vez, Platinum!

Ella solto las mejillas de su amigo y se acerco hasta su rostro para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

—No fue tan dificil, ¿O sí?

Pearl se sonrojo y quiso gritarle, pero ella ya regresaba a la fiesta, con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios, la siguio. Cuando entraron vieron que Dia aun comia, el al verlos les hizo señas, ambos sonrieron. Pearl le dijo que iria con él, Platinum asintio y le comento que iria con ellos en un segundo.

Sebastian, su mayordomo, estaba a un lado de la fiesta. Ella se acerco a él, acto que el mayor noto.

—Aunque las cosas no salieron como debieron... me estoy diviertiendo mucho

Le dedico una suave sonrisa a su mayordomo y camino hacia donde estaba sus amigos. El mayor pudo respirar con tranquilidad, la pequeña que el habia visto crecer habia cambiado mucho con los viajes que habia tenido y tambien a esos dos entrenadores que habia conocido.

* * *

**Fecha: 13 de febrero de 2013**

_¡Perdon la tardanza! Ya tenia este capitulo, pero como he estado estudiando no puedo darme el lujo de actualizar tan seguido... se acerca San valentin... que deberia hacer... bueno ahora me retiro, son un poco mas de las 3 de la mañana y aunque no tenga que levantarme temprano, tengo que estudiar y perdonen los errores, no tuve tiempo de corregirlo._

_Solo falta Tesselia... no creo que haya pairing, claro BelxCheren si... espero traerselos el mismo 14 de febrero o tal vez el 15._

_Cuidense mucho!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

_**Natsuki Evans: Gracias por leer :D Bueno en este capitulo Platinum si me salio demasiado OC... pero no te negare que me encanto xD Gracias por tu review. cuidate mucho**_

_**DjPuMa13g: El RubyxSapphire es otra de mis pairing favoritas, es dulce y divertida. Gracias por tu review, cuidate**_

_**Red'n'Yellow: No se si te lo he dicho o no, pero realmente yo soy feliz con aunque sea alguien lea mis fics, digo ¡Una escritora no es escritora sin lectores! Asi que con tranquilidad. Emerald es orgulloso, pero todos tenemos aunque sea un defecto, aunque creo que el ultimo capitulo de la saga esmeralda, se dio cuenta que no esta solo. Gracias por tu review, cuidate**_

_**Caaro13: Me diverti mucho leyendo todos tus review y cuando digo todos, son tooooodos. Realmente yo tambien pienso eso, pervertir de cierta manera a Red y Yellow deberia ser un pecado capital... con un besito ya me siento mal... Te recomiendo que leas el ultimo tomo que ha salido, como mi japones es nulo al cuadrado no se lo que dicen, pero Crys se sonroja por, creo, un comentario de Gold. Ahora sobre el remake de Ruby y Zafiro... no creo que lo veamos hasta el 2014 o más, como dijeron en el anuncio, la tercera generacion fue el que cambio a las pasadas, el que evoluciono todos los juegos de Pokemon. Ahora como una nueva evolucion viene en camino deben probar si funciona o no, yo realmente no me quejo, la animacion parece buena, claro no me gusta ser tan "cuadrada", pero por una vista 3d de la nueva region, lo acepto con mucho gusto y quien sabe, tal vez si esta nueva animacion funciona, puede que veamos kanto, johto y hoehn en formato 3d. Era normal que con el tiempo saldria una consola que no puede, por el momento, hackearse, por ejemplo yo no puedo jugar juegos 3ds a excepcion de los que me he comprado, que solo son 2. Tendre que ahorrar para comprarme el juego y lo peor jugarlo en ingles. Ansio que de una vez por todas salga una r4 con la que se pueda jugar juegos 3d. Gracias por tu review, cuidate mucho!**_


End file.
